The Origins of the Infamous Orange Jumpsuit
by aurdox
Summary: There was a method to his madness...


The Infamous Orange Jumpsuit

By: aurdox

There was a method to his madness. The infamous orange jumpsuit did serve a purpose. Naruto was more clever than the others thought he was, or maybe was more foolish than he thought himself. Perhaps he was an arrogant fool, but there was a method to it...

"The ninja is hidden. The ninja works undercover, undetected. This is the primary goal of the ninja aside from his mission. There is nothing about the ninja that is blaring obvious. The goal of the ninja is to blend, and hide." Iruka instructed in front of the class.

A young boy with blond spiky hair three lines on each cheek wearing a plain white t-shirt with a red spiral on the front and blue cargo pants, was pretending to be asleep, listened attentively for one could not become the Hokage if they knew absolutely nothing. There were no short cuts to becoming Hokage.

"Only the best ninja are never detected." Iruka's finishing statement from this subject halted the boys train of thought. He sat up, eyes wide awake, and very attentive. Slowly he raised his hand.

"Yes, Naruto?" Iruka looked at his hyper-active knuckle headed student.

"You said the best ninjas are never detected?" Something was brewing in his mind, something that could forever change his life.

Iruka nodded his head, surprised that he was actually listening. "Yes, this actually happens to be a specialty of the ANBU. Never being detected on missions is solely what they live for." Naruto nodded his head thoughtfully. "That is why they wear black and gray clothes with masks. So even if they are discovered, they're identities are concealed. Also because of this primary goal this is why the chunnin standard issue flak jacket is green. To blend it with our environment."

Naruto nodded, "Is it possible to be undetected without having to wear camouflage?" Iruka reluctantly nodded his head.

"I suppose if you're good enough."

"Could the Hokage do it?" Iruka thought for a moment.

"I guess you could say the Fourth Hokage was capable due to his incredible speed. He had bright yellow hair, which became his nickname, _The Yellow Flash_." Naruto perked up. "They said if you saw a yellow flash, retreat, but more often than not by the time they saw the _Yellow Flash,_ they were apprehended," _And killed_, Iruka grimaced at the end of his statement. Perking up his gaze drifted over the class room of bored young ninja in training. "Any other questions?"

The class remained silent. "Then class is dismissed for today."

A grinning young boy ran out of the class, nearly knocking down everyone and everything in his path. "Naruto!" Iruka yelled at the boy who was long gone by now.

The Next Day:

Entering the class room, Iruka quickly scanned the class room noting nothing out of the ordinary but a bright orange blob... Wait... Bright orange blob? Double taking, sure enough, sitting in Naruto's seat was the orange blob; Naruto.

"Naruto?" Iruka was some what hesitant. "Why are you wearing an orange jumpsuit?"

Naruto grinned his "I'm awesome, Believe IT!" grin, then stood up on his desk.

"Iruka-sensei. You said that the best ninja are never detected right?" Iruka slowly nodded. "Then to become Hokage I must become un-detectable to the enemy wearing these clothes. By doing this I'll become the best, and will be Hokage. Believe it!" Naruto pointed to himself with his thumb.

Iruka sweat-dropped. Of course that would make sense... Well in Naruto's mind anyhow. "Naruto, this is maddness. How can you avoid detection when you're giant orange blob?" At this point it is wondered where Iruka had developed his vocabulary for that statement was beneath any form of instructor.

Naruto laughed, placing his hands on his hips. "It's going to be no challenge for the Next Hokage. By wearing these clothes I'll hafta train hard to become so good that my enemies won't know what hit 'em until after I already had. I'll do it!" Iruka sighed. Naruto was persistant, a little maddening, but that was what made him... Naruto.

"Very well. Okay class now let's talk about battle situations..." Iruka began drawing on the chalkboard.

And so, now today as we watch the young Hokage bound ninja we finally understand why he wears a ridiculous orange jumpsuit.

"Hey! It's not ridiculous!" Naruto chided. aurdox scratched her chin.

"Feh! Fine, it's fabulous, now please let me finish the conclusion."

Naruto scratched his cheek for a moment. "Nah! I'll do it." He cleared his throat. "And so, after much practice, and hard work Naruto, that's me, became the best, and was declared Hokage, and now rules of Konaha. The End!" He gloated. aurdox rolled her eyes.

"Beautiful ending... really. A little off though considering you're not Hokage."

"Shhhh, they don't know that," He whispered. aurdox rolled her eyes. "Well, that concludes this little story."

"Yes, now farewell and I hope you enjoyed it." aurdox gave the 'nice guy' pose. Naruto looked over then too gave the 'nice guy' pose.


End file.
